Le Jeu
by Neko76
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Allen et Lavi parient, que Lavi se déclare à Lenalee alors qu'il sais qu'elle est avec Allen et qu'on ajoute à ce mélange un Kanda drogué par Lavi ? La vengance de Lavi sur Lenalee et Allen... pour s'être prit un râteau...
1. Chapter 1 Les jeux sont faits!

Le Jeu

Chapitre 1: Les jeux sont fait.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lavi aperçut Lenalee qui vagabondait dans les couloirs, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un peu étonné, Lavi lui dit un rapide bonjour, auquel elle répondit joyeusement. Il était rare de la voir aussi heureuse et Lavi en resta un peu médusé tout de même, mais elle était déjà à plusieurs mètres derrière lui… Son estomac le ramena sur terre, il hurlait littéralement famine. Lavi reprit donc sa route pour la cafétéria, bondée à cette heure. Il espérait trouver une bonne place rapidement, il était incapable d'attendre aujourd'hui, son estomac le tiraillait vraiment trop. Cherchant du regard une place parmi les armoires à glace qu'étaient les trouveurs comparés à lui, il aperçut un bras lui faire signe. Un gant blanc, un poignet sombre, aucun doute, c'était Allen. Un soupir de soulagement le traversa, il avait oublié qu'Allen mangeait souvent avec lui depuis son retour de mission. A la surprise du rouquin, Kanda était lui aussi présent. Pourtant ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se supporter, il ne devait vraiment plus y avoir de place pour qu'ils en soient réduits à partager la même tables, l'un à côté de l'autre et sans aucun autres exorcistes avec eux…

« T'es tout seul avec Kanda ? »

« Lenalee vient de partir, elle avait quelque chose à faire, et comme on n'avait pas finis de manger… »

« Je vois le genre… Heureusement que je suis là… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore toi ? »

« Ah nan, tu ne dors pas… Je disais juste que vous avez de la chance de m'avoir : grâce à moi on n'aura pas de meurtre ce midi ! »

« Stupide archiviste… »

Lavi répliqua par une belle grimace, ce qui fit bien rire Allen. Puis les deux amis entamèrent la conversation, se remémorant une ancienne conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant.

« J'ai réussi à le faire le pari de la dernière fois ! »

« Lequel ? Celui où tu devais faire croire à ton grand-père qu'il était chauve ? »

« Ouais, il a eu une de ces peur… Il a faillit me faire une crise cardiaque ! »

« Ah ah, le pauvre ! »

« Tu aurai dû voir… Et toi ? Tu as fais le tien ? »

« Oui, Komui s'est même demandé s'il ne s'était pas trompé de pièce… Il a cherché son bureau à tout l'étage ! »

« Tu as fais comment ? »

« J'ai tout mis sous le bureau, et le reste, j'ai caché où je pouvais, entre les coussins, entre les livres… »

« J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête ! Pour ton prochain défi… Ah je sais !»

« Vas-y je t'écoute… »

« Sortir avec une fille de la Congrégation ! »

« Non. Je refuse, là je ne peux pas, désolé… »

« Pourquoi ?? Ca ne te coûte rien ! Et puis tu seras p'être amoureux ! »

« Non, je peux pas. »

« Aller… »

« Bon, Lavi, t'as finis ?! Et toi Moyashi, tu ne peux pas accepter son défi et partir, histoire que j'ai enfin la paix pour manger ?! »

« Oh, Yûu se réveil… »

« Mon nom c'est Allen… Et non je ne vais pas accepter pour te faire plaisir ! »

« Allen, si je te file un autre défi, tu me dira oui ? Je te propose encore mieux : fais toi carrément une fille ^^ »

Lavi n'avait pas fini que Kanda s'énerva sur Allen…

« TU VAS ACCEPTER AVANT QUE JE TE DECOUPE EN RONDELLES AUSSI FINES QUE DU PAPIER !! »

« Ok, Ok… Bon tu disais quoi Lavi ? »

« Oô TU AS ACCEPTE MON DEFI ! J'aurai jamais cru ça de toi ! Là, franchement… »

« Hein, quoi ??? Mais j'ai rien accepté encore moi !! »

« Oh si, j'ai tout entendu ! Maintenant tu vas sortir et faire ton truc et surtout me foutre la paix ! »

« Et c'est quoi ce défi ? »

« Tu dois devenir un homme pour faire simple »

« Oô Ya beaucoup de possibilités et… »

« Non, on parle de LA manière de devenir un homme… »

« T'as compris Pousse de soja ?! Maintenant dégage ! »

Allen sortit de la salle sans pouvoir protester, Kanda s'était allié avec Lavi et il était de très mauvaise humeur…

-------------

*Comment je vais me sortir de là…*

Allen savait très bien comment faire, il pouvait réaliser son défit, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'Elle n'accepte pas. Mais il faudrait bien qu'ils le fassent un jour où l'autre après tout. Il se dirigeât vers la chambre de l'intéressée, vérifiant que Lavi n'était pas derrière. Toquant, une douce voix féminine, celle qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois, même quelques années, lui répondit « Entrez ». Il ne se fit pas prier, vérifiant une dernière fois discrètement qu'il n'y avait personne susceptible de se faire des films.

« Allen ! »

La jeune fille sauta de sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de l'Exorciste, avec un grand sourire. Allen l'accueillit avec un sourire, refermant ses bras sur la frêle jeune fille, l'embrassant.

« T'as vu, je suis quand même venu » dit-il doucement.

« Oui, comme quoi, la pluie peut être sympathique parfois… »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

Soudain, elle sursauta, surprenant Allen.

« Zut ! J'ai oublié de te dire, mais Lavi te cherche… »

« Je l'ai vu, t'en fais pas, on a mangés ensembles ^^ »

« Il a réussit à calmer Kanda ? »

« Non, il était énervé encore plus que moi en faite » répondit Allen, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Allen, c'est pas bien ! Tu sais bien qu'il est encore plus grincheux quand il ne peut pas sortir ! »

« Moi oui, mais il semblerait que Lavi ait oublié… Ou alors il n'a pas vu le temps dehors… »

« J'vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi ! Histoire de lui rappeler que c'est moi qui en pâtit après quand je vais méditer ! »

« Leverrier n'est pas là et ne risque pas de venir avant un moment, tu sais… »

« Allen… »

« Pardon Lenalee, j'avais oublié… Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un chien du Vatican, il est aussi bête que ses pieds ! »

La jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre lui, visiblement apeurée. Allen avait fait une bêtise, il savait pourtant que ce salaud l'avait traumatisé quand elle était petite.

« Pardon Lenalee… » Répéta-t-il doucement, dans le creux de l'oreille, caressant ses cheveux.

Elle releva un peu son visage pour regarder Allen, toujours aussi sincère dans ses paroles.

« C'est rien…De toute façon, il faudra bien que je me débarrasse de cette peur un jour… »

« S'il n'y a que ça qui te fasse peur… » Répondit-il en chuchotant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils étaient bien comme ça. Et pourtant, le défi de Lavi lui trottait encore en tête. Allen était toujours adossé à la porte, Lenalee dans ses bras. Hors des combats, elle paraissait si fragile. C'était un grand paradoxe pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protéger en priorité lors des missions. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Lavi. Mais bien souvent, Lavi avait à peine de temps de la porter dans un endroit sûr avant de s'écrouler lui-même, car souvent il était gravement blessé. Pour le moment, cependant, les Exorcistes étaient à peu près tranquilles car aucune mission n'avait été ordonnée, pour le plus grand malheur de Kanda.

Lenalee se dégageât de l'étreinte d'Allen à contrecœur.

« Je dois aller faire du café pour la section scientifique… »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non, mon frère serait capable de te faire passer un questionnaire sous une de ses machines de fou… Tu le connais ^^' »

« Oui, c'est pas faux… Déjà que je n'aime pas aller le voir pour mon arme… Sérieusement, il fait peur des fois ton frère… »

« Haha, je sais ^^ Mais il n'est pas méchant, c'est un scientifique ! ^^ »

« Oui…un peu comme mon Maître…Euh… »

Allen pâlit soudainement. Mais pourquoi avait-il évoqué son Maître ??

« Allen, ça va ?? Tu es tout pâle… »

« Hum, ouais, c'est rien…==' »

« Moi c'est Leverrier et toi c'est le Maréchal ! ^^ »

« On va dire ça comme ça ==' »

« C'est vrai qu'il est spécial aussi… Enfin bref, je vais aller faire mon café sinon je vais avoir le droit à des « où étais-tu ma p'tite Lenalee ?? » »

« Typique de Komui… »

« Tu restes là où tu as quelque chose à faire ? »

« Hum…Je ne sais pas… » Répondit ce dernier avec malice.

« Et si je t'aide à te décider ? » rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi malicieuse.

« Ah, là je serai tenté de dire « rester ici »… »

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa une énième fois, avant de sortir. Elle n'en aurait pas pour bien longtemps, les gars de la section scientifique se ruent toujours sur leur café, ils en ont bien trop besoin ! En attendant la jeune fille, il s'empara de son livre, celui qu'il laissait là quand elle devait s'absenter un peu, comme maintenant. Un bouquin de Lavi d'ailleurs. Pas super intéressant, mais ça faisait passer le temps. Disons que Lavi n'a pas les mêmes goûts littéraires qu'Allen. Le Vieil homme et la mer. La prochaine fois, Allen ira le choisir lui-même…. Bref, après quelques pages vraiment pas passionnantes, on toqua à la porte. Aussitôt, Allen se leva de sa chaise et se cacha derrière le lit. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, Lenalee n'avait pas grand-chose pour se cacher, à la limite, Allen était assez fin pour se glisser sous le lit si la personne entrait. Un peu paniqué, il s'allongeât par terre, espérant que personne n'entre. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Allen ne voyait rien, le couvre-lit de Lenalee tombait jusqu'au sol. Allen remerciait intérieurement Komui d'avoir mit un truc aussi long. La personne grogna avant de partir comme il était arrivé. Allen avait remarqué que c'était un garçon, une fille aurait eu la voix plus aigüe. Après quelques minutes de silence, Allen se releva doucement, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux ronds, encore surpris. Il se releva, attrapant le livre et le posant rapidement sur une étagère. Il secoua rapidement la tête, et retourna s'assoir. Ne tenant pas en place, il tournait un peu en rond, puis observa l'extérieur. De la pluie, encore et toujours, des nuages noirs, de la brume.

Lenalee entra sans prévenir, surprenant Allen qui était pensif, et se retourna rapidement.

« C'est moi !^^ »

Allen soupira.

« Tu m'as fais peur… »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que moi qui entre dans ma chambre, non ? »

« Dis ça à ton visiteur… »

« Mon visiteur… ? »

« Quelqu'un est venu tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas qui. Par contre je peux te dire que c'est un garçon. »

« Hum… Il n'y a que Komui qui entrerait comme ça, mais il était avec moi au labo… »

« Eh bien, il n'est plus le seul… »

« C'était peut-être Lavi ou Kanda, parfois ils leur arrivent d'entrer quand je réponds pas. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Aller, t'en fais pas, personne ne le sait, même pas Lavi ou Kanda… » Répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Heureusement que Lavi ne sait rien, sinon tout le monde serait au courant… » Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

« Oui, et tu peux être sûr que Komui ne te laisserait plus tranquille une seule seconde ^^' »

A cette pensée, Allen s'imagina la scène. Pire que lorsqu'il avait dû se coltiner Link… Pas possible, il ne supporterait pas. Il frissonna à cette pensée d'ailleurs.

La pluie tombait drue, martelant les carreaux. Les nuages noirs avaient remplacés la grisaille, et un bruit sourd et puissant se fit entendre, suivit d'un trait de lumière aveuglant qui illumina toute la chambre. La décharge assourdissante, les éclaire. Lenalee était terrorisée. Elle se cramponnait à Allen le plus possible.

« Lenalee ? » Demanda Allen, surpris.

Elle était complètement terrifiée, se pelotonnant contre Allen du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, pour qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité, mais visiblement, l'endroit n'était pas approprié : debout en plein milieu de la pièce, Lenalee ne bougeait plus.

« Hey, Lenalee, t'en fais pas, l'orage ne viendra pas jusqu'ici… »

Il avait parlé trop vite. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, passant juste devant la fenêtre. Lenalee s'était raidi, Allen s'en voulait de n'avoir tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche.

« Lena… Je dois remonter là-haut, Tim va s'affoler lui aussi. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu resteras jusqu'à ce que ce maudit orage se soit décidé à te laisser tranquille » dit-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Allen s'empara d'un gilet qu'elle enfila rapidement, puis ils sortirent de la pièce, Lenalee ressemblant plus à une poupée dépourvue d'âme qu'à une humaine. Allen savait aussi ça. L'orage était toujours de mise lorsque Leverrier allait venir. Allen la tenait par les épaules, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. La porte grinça un peu, ce qui attira Tim. Sans remarqué Lenalee, il fonça dans le visage d'Allen.

« Tim, c'est pas le moment de jouer… »

Une belle marque rouge ornait sa joue à présent. Tim voleta jusqu'au lit, avant de changer d'endroit. Il ne tenait plus en place maintenant qu'Allen était là, et l'Orage l'excitait encore plus.

« Tim, vas jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, je m'occupe de Lenalee, d'accord ? »

Le golem doré montra ses belles dents pointues en guise d'approbation et sortit de la pièce. Allen ferma la porte après lui d'ailleurs, puis il installa Lenalee sur le lit.

« Tu as soif ? Tu veux quelque chose ?? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à manger ou à boire. Allen s'assied à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Il caressait son visage, son bras en même temps, bref, il essayait de lui faire oublier que l'orage grondait dehors…

Fin du chap 1 avec beaucoup de mal pour me stopper ! XD

Je compte sur toi pour la suite Kat ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Déception

Chapitre 2 : Déception

Ils étaient restés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tout le temps que dura l'orage, et Lenalee avait fini par s'assoupir dans les bras d'Allen qui lui, était resté adosser contre le mur, caressant doucement les cheveux de la brune. Il regardait, au dehors, tomber les fines gouttelettes, annonçant maintenant que l'orage se trouvait loin. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'avait cessé de réfléchir au fameux pari de Lavi, accepté sur le vif, dû aux menaces de Kanda.

Jamais, il ne désirait pas forcer Lenalee à le faire. C'était à elle de décider quand elle serait prête et non le contraire. De plus, le fait qu'Allen ait accepté ce pari, pourrait le faire passer pour un salaud finis, surtout dans de tel condition… à moins qu'il n'avoue à Lavi qu'il aime vraiment Lenalee, mais là, ça semblait aussi compromettant car bien entendu le jour même, toute la congrégation serait au courant et alors, Komui ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Mais qu'y-a-t-il de pire ? Se faire passer pour un salaud, ou se coltiner Komui en permanence ? La question ne se posait même pas, Allen préférait largement se faire harceler par Komui !

Le jeune exorciste sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et de doux sur sa joue le faisant soudainement sortir de ses pensées. Il s'aperçut alors que Lenalee venait de poser sa main sur son visage. Elle lui souriait tendrement, mais on voyait dans son regard une part de scepticisme.

« Allen, ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète

« Oh ! Ah... euh… Si, si, ça va bien, j'étais juste… »

«Allen ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. »

« Non, c'est rien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à quand se finirait la pluie… voila, c'est ça ! ^^' » Bafouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Lenalee ne paraissait cependant pas du tout convaincue, mais sachant qu'elle n'en tirait rien de plus, elle lâcha l'affaire et se redressa tout en s'étirant. Elle jeta alors un œil par la fenêtre et soupira

«Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, sinon Komui risque de se demander où je suis passé. »

« Tu es vexé ? » demanda le jeune homme, un air déçu sur le visage

«Pourquoi le serai-je ? » répondit la brune un sourire hypocrite qui lui déplut assez.

« Euh, non pour savoir. »

Elle l'embrassa puis sortie de la chambre, sans un mot.

Allen resta un moment seul, assit sur son lit, mais, il avait beau essayé de se sortir le pari de la tête, rien n'y faisait. Il avait bien tenté de manger quelque chose, mais même ça ne passait pas. Lavi l'avait vraiment mis dans un drôle d'état. Ne pouvant tenir en place plus longtemps, Allen sortit de la pièce et déambula alors jusqu'aux sources, espérant ainsi noyer son tourment dans les vapeurs du Onsen.

-------------

*Bon, Lavi ! On se détend, on se calme. D'ailleurs pourquoi je panique tout d'un coup ? J'ai juste à utiliser mon charme naturel habituel et ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes… Ouais mais… Oh et puis zut j'y vais !*

Caché derrière une étagère, le rouquin inspirait et expirait pour ce calmer avant de passer à l'action, car un peu plus loin se trouvait la personne qui le mettait dans un tel état : Lenalee. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre, mais était allée se réfugier dans la bibliothèque se détendre un peu, se calmer et lire par la même occasion. Elle était adossée contre une étagère, complètement plongée dans son livre. Lavi ne put décrypter ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la tranche, mais ne tenant pas une seconde de plus, il s'élança, s'approchant de la demoiselle comme si de rien n'était, faisant même mine qu'il ne l'avait pas encore aperçut. Il continua à s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans son dos et apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« C'est intéressant ? » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille

Lenalee, surprise, sursauta brusquement faisant tomber le livre à terre dans un léger fracas. Heureusement, la bibliothèque était complètement vide.

« Oh, Lavi, tu m'as fait peur…» Dit-elle avec un air déconfit.

Le jeune homme se pencha et ramassa le livre qu'il tendit à sa propriétaire.

« Tu viens lire toi aussi ou tu te promènes ? » demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant le livre qu'il lui tendait

« Euh… je cherche quelqu'un. »

« Ah ? Qui donc ? Miranda et dans la salle de repos, si tu la cherches »

« Je ne suis pas venu voir Miranda, mais une jolie brune qui se trouve devant moi » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lenalee resta dubitatif quelques instants avant de serrer le livre sur sa poitrine.* Encore un jeu de garçon ? * pensa-t-elle.

« Je t'aiiiiimmmmmeeeeuuuuhhhh ma petite Lenalee » Eclata-t-il tout en se jetant sur Lenalee pour la serrer dans les bras.

La jeune demoiselle surprise recula un peu tout en éclatant de rire et en tentant de repousser Lavi qui l'étouffait dans son étreinte

« Hahahah ! Lavi moi aussi je t'adore mais tu me serres un peu trop fort... »

L'archiviste, lui, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'approcha de Lenalee, doucement s'arrêtant juste au niveau de son oreille.

« Je t'aime » susurra-t-il doucement et ce n'était pas un jeu.

Le sourire de l'exorciste disparut soudainement. Lavi semblait bien plus sérieux tout d'un coup, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la jeune femme. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, elle força pour se libérer tout en heurtant volontairement l'étagère faisant tomber quelques livres sur le haut du crâne du rouquin qui les rattrapa de justesse avant qu'ils ne touchent leur cible. Celui-ci lâcha prise, ce qui permit à Lenalee de reculer assez loin de Lavi pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Euh, Lavi… Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment possible. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Comment te dire…, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes… »

L'intéressé ne dit rien et fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder le sol.

« Vraiment… Je suis désolé »

Sachant qu'elle se sentirait mal si elle restait ici, Lenalee s'empressa de faire volte face et de sortir de la bibliothèque. Econduire quelqu'un, un ami très proche qui plus est, était vraiment très difficile et même si elle l'adorait comme un ami, le repousser lui faisait mal au cœur rien qu'en imaginant ce que lui ressentait au même instant. Lavi, lui resta quelques instants comme ça, déçu, avant de serrer les poings, décidé. Il allait se venger pour leur mise en scène des heures plus tôt.

-------------

Allen enfonça encore un peu plus la tête dans l'eau bouillante, après avoir bien évidement, adapté son corps à la température. Les émanations de vapeurs lui faisaient beaucoup de bien à tel point qu'il en oublia presque le pari que Lavi lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le seul problème dans cette histoire s'appelait bien évidement Kanda. Lui semblait s'en foutre complètement et barbotait dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'un énergumène, genre Lapin, ne pénètre dans la salle d'eau en faisant un raffut pas possible. Allen et Kanda se jetèrent un coup d'œil blasé avant de voir réellement. Lavi arrivait en serviette de bain en chantant l'hymne à la joie. Allen fit profil bas tout en s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

*Pourvu qu'il ne me voit pas *

« Tiens Allen ! Oh et voilà Monsieur Grincheux. »

« Tsss» siffla Kanda, montrant les dents.

« Alors, tu as tenu ton pari ? Tu as enfin trouvé la personne avec qui tu allais devenir un homme ? »

Allen leva les yeux au plafond et ressortit un peu la tête de l'eau, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

« Ouaip ! »

« Ahhhhh ? Qui est-ce ? » Interrogea Lavi, étonné d'une telle réponse.

« Tu le sauras en temps et en heure… pour le moment, je préfère garder la surprise. »

Le rouquin croisa les bras et regarda Allen d'un air taquin. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il allait le faire, enfin pas un pari aussi difficile et pervers. Enfin bon, c'est comme ça la vie… il se ferait peut-être passer pour un salaud. C'était sans doute le prix à payer.

« Moyashi, arrêtes de raconter des bobards. Toi, devenir un homme ? Tsss » Cracha Kanda avec un sourire narquois.

« Mon nom c'est ALLEN ! De plus, je pense que tu devrais faire profil bas Bakanda, car toi, tu dois être encore puceau ! Et je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi le plus vieux de nous trois…»

« Hahahahahahahahahah ! Il a peut-être raison, j'ai jamais vu Kanda avec une fille ! Avec personne en faite… Sauf Lenalee… »

Le japonais bouillait intérieurement, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait répliquer, les faits étaient là !

« LA FERME !!!! OU JE VOUS BROIE COMME DE VULGAIRES INSECTES » hurla-t-il en sortant de l'eau, nu.

Allen et Lavi firent des yeux ronds, puis ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants.

« Et ben dit donc, t'es gâté mon p'tit Yûu ! »

« Ca c'est sûr ! »

Là, ce fut une belle pagaille dans le Onsen des hommes. On entendait des éclats de rire et des grognements, d'ailleurs les femmes qui se trouvaient à côté devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait...

Nié nié nié, Voila Lena, la fin du chapitre =D

J'ai eu du mal à la clore cette page XD


	3. Chapter 3 La drogue

Chapitre 3 – La drogue

Après le bain, chacun repartit dans sa chambre, non sans mal pour rester entier car Kanda avait toujours en tête de découper les deux autres en rondelles. Kanda essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal avant de commettre un double meurtre. Allen et Lavi avaient prit le même chemin exprès pour pouvoir le mettre à bout. Kanda se dépêcha avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Se déchaînant sur ce qu'il pouvait. Allen et Lavi continuèrent leur chemin, pliés en deux devant la rage qu'on pouvait entendre de la chambre déjà morcelé de Kanda. Allen était repartit dans la sienne aussi, tout sourire. Chacun avait sa part d'ombre et Lavi se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mentant ainsi aux autres.

Personne dans les couloirs, Lavi en profita pour se faire oublier un peu et ne pas se faire repérer par les quelques golems qui voletaient dans le coin. Objectif atteint, la bibliothèque était toujours aussi vide, Lenalee n'était même pas là. Tant mieux. Il serait tranquille pour chercher le livre de la vengeance.

« Alors… Dresser… Dribler…Drogué…Drogue ! Voilà… »

Lavi s'empara du livre volumineux et passablement vieux, couverture de cuir à lettre d'argent, les pages étaient viellent, semblable à des parchemins. Lavi s'empara du livre comme un voleur avant de partir dans sa chambre sans bruit. Son grand-père étant en mission, alors il avait la chambre pour lui seul. Il chercha longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Son plan était déjà machiné dans son esprit depuis un moment, avant même qu'il n'aille dans l'Onsen.

La nuit était assez avancée quand il se mit à la recherche de la bonne recette. Il voulait être sûr que personne ne puisse découvrir son plan. Après un long moment, la recette parfaite était là. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ingrédients pour et son plan pourrait débuter. Il lui fallait de l'amanite, des champignons hallucinogènes, quelques plantes banales et quelques pétales d'edelweiss. Les résultats, si la potion fonctionnait seraient assez puissants pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Mais ce n'était pas destiné à la jeune fille qui était l'objet d'une telle machination, elle était pour quelqu'un d'autre qui l'y aiderait, même s'il n'y consentirait pas du tout en temps normal et encore moins s'il savait qu'il en serait la victime. Le jeune Bookman dressa la liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la drogue et ramena le livre à sa place, dans la bibliothèque avant que quelqu'un ne découvre qu'un livre de la réserve interdite n'ait disparut, et retourna dans sa chambre dormir.

----------------

Le réveil sonnait depuis trop longtemps au goût de Lavi. Il n'avait dormit que six heures. A ce train là, il n'allait pas tenir s'il devait remettre ça plusieurs jours d'affiler. Bref, il se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla péniblement, encore à moitié endormit malgré l'eau chaude. Après cela, il attrapa la liste qu'il avait faite la veille au soir et se dirigea vers la cafeteria. Kanda était déjà là, Allen n'allait pas tarder. Il s'empara d'un plateau avant de le remplir de croissants et autres viennoiseries ainsi que d'une tasse de café pour bien se réveiller. A peine assis à la table, Kanda lui lança un regard noir, et Allen déboulait, encore dans un demi-sommeil. Ne tenant plus, le rouquin mordit avidement dans un croissant avant de le dévorer complètement. Allen se joint à lui et après quelques minutes tout le contenu de leurs plateaux était englouti.

« Hé, Allen, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » questionna Lavi

« Je devais aller aider Lenalee pour un truc… pourquoi ? » répondit Allen, sur le qui vive.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients pour Panda… »

« Bah je veux bien, laisse-moi juste aller prévenir Lenalee que je ne serais pas là. »

« Ok, on se rejoint dans une demi heure dans le tunnel ? » répondit le rouquin, plus détendu.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. A plus tard, BAKANDA…hahaha ! » Allen était fier de l'avoir à nouveau mis en rogne et fila rapidement avant de se prendre Mugen en plein cœur.

----------------

Allen couru le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs avant de s'arrêter net devant une porte en bois. Il frappa doucement, après tout, la matinée commençait à peine. Aucune réponse. Allen entra doucement, sans faire de bruit puis referma la porte tout aussi calmement. Les couvertures étaient dans tous les sens, ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié Allen. Elle dormait encore, paisible malgré le désordre de son lit. L'exorciste s'approcha du lit avant de s'y assoir puis caressa les cheveux de l'endormie. En réponse, de légers frisons parcoururent le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Allen se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Lena… C'est l'heure de se réveiller… »

Une moue se dessina sur le visage de l'intéressée, et elle commença à bouger, émettant un son de mécontentement. Obligé de l'allonger pour l'atteindre de nouveau, il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa de nouveau. Lenalee ouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu perdue par ce si beau réveil. Rêvait-elle encore ?

« Lena, tu es réveillée ? »

« …ou…i… » Elle était encore entre le monde des rêves et la réalité mais la main chaude qui enlaça ses doigts la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Allen ?! » Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Puis elle reprit :

« Que fais-tu là aussitôt ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de… »

« Lavi veut que j'aille chercher des trucs pour Panda avec lui, alors je ne serais pas là de la journée. Je rentrerai certainement ce soir… » Il avait un air triste, ce qui se comprenait.

« Je vois… Alors trouvez vite ce qu'il lui faut pour être revenus avant que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas trop de choses non plus, on sera revenus pour manger je pense ^^ »

Avec un sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'exorciste qui se laissa faire, et s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Il lui restait encore 10 bonnes minutes avant que Lavi ne l'attende, il pouvait bien profiter un peu de sa petite amie avec qui il aurait dû passer sa journée et qu'il allait laisser seule !

-----------------

Lavi attendait depuis quelques minutes, se doutant de la raison du retard de son ami. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il s'était prit un magistral râteau de la part de Lenalee, il ne la supportait plus, et même un peu avant de se confier à elle d'ailleurs, alors que pourtant, il l'avait toujours adoré, comme une petite sœur. Mais ce changement soudain ne tilta pas dans son esprit.

Allen arriva enfin, essoufflé et rouge tomate. Pervers dans l'âme, Lavi lui demanda la raison d'une telle couleur.

« Disons que voir des morceaux de vidéos personnelles que Tim a prit en cachette joue un grand rôle dans mon état actuel… Il a fallut que je lui cours après pour effacer ce qu'il avait enregistré… »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Euh… Trop personnel. »

« Me dis pas qu'il t'a prit dans ta douche… » Relança Lavi, plus curieux que jamais.

« Pas moi… »

« Le…na…lee… ?! » demanda le rouquin, les yeux brillants.

« Pervers. »

Lavi éclata de rire à la réaction d'Allen. Il pouvait bien fantasmer sur n'importe qui, Lenalee ne lui appartenait pas malgré le fait que Lavi les ai surpris la veille. Lavi emmena Allen dans la barque et la rivière les emmena hors de la Congrégation, puis Lavi emmena Allen en forêt. Lavi sortit sa liste et prit la parole :

« Bon alors… Panda veut de l'amanite… des champignons spéciaux comme les Lycoperdons et des Stopharia et quelques herbes comme du romarin, du thym et de la menthe sauvage. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il faut… Ah nan, il faut aussi quelques fleurs d'Edelweiss. »

« Et où on va trouver tout ça… ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressembles ces champignons… »

« Moi oui ^^ Tu n'auras qu'à trouver les herbes pendant que je m'occupe des champignons »

« Ok, j'm'en occupe… »

Lavi indiqua à Allen où se trouvaient les herbes et chacun s'attelèrent à sa tâche. Après quelques heures les garçons s'offrirent une petite pause, un peu fatigués.

« Il en faut encore beaucoup ? »

« Non, on a ce qu'on pouvait avoir ici… Il manque encore l'Edelweiss et on aura finit… »

« Tant mieux… J'espère qu'il a besoin de rien d'autre… Pour une fois qu'on a pas de mission… »

« Ouais… Il est chiant parfois… »

« Et on trouve où l'Edelweiss ? »

« Sur les hauts sommets. En montagne plutôt. »

« Les montagnes les plus proches sont à plusieurs heures d'ici… ==' »

« Oui mais je sais où en trouver pas trop loin d'ici =D Il y a une caverne à une heure et demi d'ici »

« Super, ça nous évitera des heures de train… »

« Ah mais, on peut aussi y aller en train, c'est à 20 minutes » répondit Lavi avec un sourire triomphant.

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Je sais pas… =D »

Allen était consterné devant la bêtise de son ami. Mais après tout, c'était tout lui.

Après une bonne pause, les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent vers la gare, achetèrent un billet et partirent avec le premier train.

----------------

Les garçons rentrèrent assez tard de leur excursion, éreintés. A peine le temps de manger et tous les deux filèrent se coucher. Lavi décida de remettre sa préparation au lendemain, trop épuisé pour la faire ce soir. Allen s'allongea sur son lit, s'endormant. Tim le réveilla, et Lenalee frappa à la porte. Elle voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et ne resta pas longtemps.

La nuit passa trop rapidement au goût de chacun…


	4. Chapter 4 Erreur

**Chapitre 4 : Erreur !**

D'un air paresseux, il regarda le rayon lumineux qui éclairé l'endroit où était posé tout les ingrédients qui serviraient, plus tard à la conception du fameux mélange au goût de vengeance. Malgré la bonne nuit de sommeil, Lavi n'avait pas put récupérer la totalité de ces heures perdues, car le fait d'avoir recherché pendant toute une nuit La dite solution à sa vengeance, et surtout d'avoir passé toute une journée à cueillir les plantes qui serviraient à la fabrication du produit, l'avait complètement éreinté au point de ne pas pouvoir, ou presque, se lever de son lit.

Epuisé, le rouquin fixa le réveil avant de, dans un sursaut maladroit, sortir de ces couvertures et de se ruer dans son placard pour s'habiller en vitesse, manquant de peu de glisser sur vieux journal posé par terre. 10h30, c'est ce qu'affichait la petite horloge posé sur la table de chevet. D'ailleurs, en voyant l'heure, c'était largement trop tard pour espérer préparer la drogue, et la verser dans le plat de notre future victime. Tant pis ! Il se passera de déjeuner ce matin, malgré que son estomac lui dise le contraire. Le seul problème dans cette affaire était Allen qui risquait, inquiet par l'absence de son camarade, de passer dans la chambre de Lavi pour prendre des nouvelles. Enfin bon, il trouverait une bonne excuse.

Une fois habillée, l'exorciste sorti t d'un tiroir un pilon, une sorte de chauffe-eau bricolé, une petite fiole qui servirait à contenir le produit, une cuillère et une casserole sûrement piqué dans la cuisine à Jerry. Habilement et suivant les notes du livre, qu'il avait bien évidement retenu, Lavi commença à broyer, couper et faire bouillir les champignons, herbes et autres ingrédients qu'il avait ramassé la vieille.

Chaque mouvement était contrôlé, minutieux, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Peut-être que tout simplement, l'envie grandissante de se venger, lui donnait, comme qui dirait, des ailes ! Enfin bon, le rouquin en avait mal aux yeux à force de se concentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il verse le contenu, fini, dans la petite fiole de verre, soignant son geste pour éviter d'en étaler partout sur la table.

Ouf ! Enfin voilà la petite merveille embouteillée dans cette petite fiole. Lavi en était tellement content que ses yeux en pleuraient. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait pour le moment, c'était qu'Allen se dirigeait tout droit vers sa chambre. En effet l'absence non justifiée, l'avait bien évidement inquiété, et le voilà sur le chemin un air septique sur le visage.

Il frappa à la porte en citant le nom de son ami. Pas de réponse. Lavi s'était immobilisé au milieu de la pièce, la fiole en main, et bien entendu le bureau dans un état à faire s'évanouir Johnny. Il fallait qu'il planque tout, le plus vite possible, sinon il serait obligé de mentir encore une fois sur son étrange activité. Prestement, il fourra la fiole dans l'ourlé d'un de ses pantalons et entassa dans un fracas métallique les objets dans le tiroir qui rechigna à se fermer.

« Lavi ? C'est moi, Allen je peux entrer ? «

*zut ! Ce n'est pas le moment !*

« J'arrive ! »

Il se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Allen vraiment inquiet.

« Lavi, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. Ni à la cafète ni dans la salle de repos. »

« Ah, c'est juste que je viens de me lever… j'étais tellement épuisé que je me suis réveillé tard… ^^'»

Allen le fixa un instant remarquant les yeux cernés du rouquin et ses cheveux en bataille. Peut-être disait-il la vérité en prétendant qu'il ne venait que de se lever.

« Ah, ok, mais je me suis inquiété. Ce matin tout le monde avait remarqué ton absence ^^ »

« Vraiment ? » Bégaya le concerné maladroitement.

« Si je te le dis ! Puis ce n'était pas trop ça avec Kanda, j'ai réussit à le fuir mais de peu. -.-' »

« Hahaha, on ne peut malheureusement pas le refaire celui-là … »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un grognement sourd qui provenait de son estomac. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« Ahhh… je n'ai pas mangé ce matin donc …enfin…voila ^^' » s'excusa-t-il

« Ah ! Aller viens, il est bientôt midi, on va se restaurer un peu ! »

« Deux secondes, le temps que je me mette en état de sortir et je te suis =D »

Il retourna dans sa chambre, trouva de quoi se couvrir, se passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, et sortit de la pièce, après avoir prit le soin de mettre la drogue dans son pantalon. Son plan devait à tout prix fonctionner !

----------------

Comme l'avait prédit l'orage, deux jours avant, Léverrier arriva à la congrégation en fin de matinée, pour la plus grande angoisse de Lenalee. Celle-ci s'était plus ou moins cachée en sa présence, évitant bien entendu d'aller voir son frère dans son bureau et à la section scientifique. Il ne lui en voudra pas, c'est sûr, car bien entendu il savait à quel point cet homme l'avait traumatisé durant son enfance, au tout début de la congrégation.

Quoi qu'il en soit la jeune demoiselle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque, là où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la chercher. Elle se trouvait derrière la plus grande étagère, tout au fond, un livre en main. Elle lisait, ou plutôt, relisait la même ligne, tellement l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Cependant quelqu'un entra dans la salle, la porte claqua brutalement, puis plus rien. L'étranger murmura quelque chose, et on l'entendit soudainement se remettre en marche. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de l'endroit où se cacher Lenalee. Celle-ci d'ailleurs retint sa respiration tout en se faisant la plus petite possible. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, c'était Rivers qui apparut, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Ouf… Vous m'avez fait peur Rivers… »

« Ah ! Désolé ^^'. Euh, ça va ? »

« Hum, Si Léverrier n'était pas là, je m'en porterai mieux. » chuchota la demoiselle comme-ci elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

« Ah…. Oui c'est sûr… mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne tardera pas à partir » Tenta de rassurer le scientifique.

« Quand ? »

« Oh, il compte rentrer ce soir. Il ne faisait juste qu'une petite visite "Amicale" » dit-il en imitant les guillemets, avec ses mains.

Lenalee fixa un instant le visage souriant de Rivers, avant de baisser les yeux et de considérer un bon moment ses pieds. Elle ne réussira jamais à affronter ça peur la plus traumatisante de son enfance. Mais avait-elle tenté de faire des efforts face à cela ? Sans doute pas, mais rien que le fait de voir, ne serait-ce, qu'un doigt de Léverrier, la figé sur place jusqu'à la faire verser des larmes de paniques.

« Lenalee ? Je pense que tu devrais faire un saut dans la salle de méditation toute à l'heure, histoire de te sortir ces idées noires de ton esprit. »

« Ou…Oui, vous avez raison, j'irais dans une petite heure…. Kanda y sera certainement. » Lenalee laissa apparaitre un sourire fugitif avant de reposer le livre de toute à l'heure sur l'étagère prêt d'elle.

« Bon, j'y retourne… avant que je ne fasse partie de la chasse à L'homme » Plaisanta Rivers avant de s'éloigner tout simplement, levant une main à l'attention de Lenalee, pour la saluer. La demoiselle resta un moment toute seule, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque.

----------------

Lavi et Allen arrivèrent à la cafet', et furent plutôt surpris de ne voir que quelques rares personnes, dispersées ici et là. Et c'est, à ce moment là, que Lavi aperçut Kanda, assit seul à une table. Les deux compères passèrent donc sans souci.

Allen devant, portant un plateau remplit de hors d'œuvre, et bien entendu Lavi, qui jouait avec la petite fiole. Ils s'approchèrent tout deux de la table du solitaire, qui leur jeta un coup d'œil glacial et peu engageant.

« YÛU ! Tu nous laisseras bien nous installer avec toi, pas vrai ? » Commença Lavi

« Hm ! » Grogna le japonais, septique.

Ils s'installèrent donc à table, Lavi se plaçant bien à côté de Kanda, bizarre, d'ailleurs l'exorciste grogna et le regarda de travers.

Pour reprendre les habitudes journalières, le rouquin commença à ramener sur le tapis, le Fameux pari, qui pour le moment semblait en suspend. C'est donc dans de joyeux éclat que la discussion s'entama. Cependant Lavi de son côté ne chôma pas, mais sa premier tentative pour verser le produit, fut sans grand succès. La deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus fructueuse et malheureusement le plat de notre victime se vidait de plus en plus, crotte.

« Lavi ? Tu fais quoi depuis toute à l'heure ? » Questionna Allen.

« AHHHHH, mais rien du tout ^^' »

« Ah, mais c'est quoi ce truc que tu caches depuis toute à l'heure ? ^^»

*et merde !!!!*

« Euh, rien, c'est juste un médicament que Komui m'a donné pour…. les mots d'estomac. » ' Bafouilla nerveusement l'archiviste.

Allen acquiesça tout de même et plongea à nouveaux la tête dans son bol de nouille, mais Lavi lui resta quelques instants pensif. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. Le seul moyen d'atteindre le plat de Kanda sans que lui et Allen s'en aperçoivent, était de tout renverser… voilà, il fallait tout renverser.

« Ouf ! J'ai le ventre plein ! » Annonça le bookmen en s'étirant les bras, de façon à renverser son verre sur les personnes présentes, ce qui se produisit. Dans un sursaut, Allen renversa à son tour son verre de jus de mangue, qui s'étala sur le pantalon de Kanda.

« Moyashi ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention avec ton jus sirupeux ?! »

« Mon nom, c'est ALLEN ! Et déjà c'est du jus de Mangue ! »

Pendant cette prise de tête entre nos chers amis, Lavi en profita pour verser le contenu de sa fiole dans le verre à moitié plein de Kanda, qui ne vit que du feu.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé les gars, je n'ai pas fait exprès, vraiment ! » Rattrapa Lavi un air faussement confus sur le visage.

« Tsss ! Tu aurais pus faire plus attention, maintenant, ce truc collant recouvre mon pantalon ! »

Rouge de rage, le japonais vida d'une traite son verre, avant de prendre son plateau et de sortir sans un mot de la cafétéria. Lavi sourit content que son ultime tentative désespéré ait fonctionné.

« Ah ! J'y pense, je dois y aller, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler. »

« Ah, ok, bon à toute Lavi ! ^^ »

Le roux s'empressa de sortir de la salle, se dépêchant de rejoindre Kanda, ou plutôt de le suivre de loin. Le processus était enfin en route !

----------------

Tout était silencieux, calme et vide. Assise en tailleurs au milieu de la pièce, elle restait là, immobile, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était rythmée et paisible, le zen le plus totale l'avait envahie. La paix de l'esprit, la paix de l'âme, voilà ce qu'était la méditation. Cependant son moment de paix avec son elle intérieure, allait bientôt être troublé par l'entré silencieuse, mais soudaine, d'un jeune homme, qui s'en se presser, s'installa au côté de Lenalee, sans prononcer un mot.

La demoiselle ouvrit un œil et entrevit Kanda en train de s'installer correctement pour pouvoir méditer. Mais elle resta muette, craignant sûrement de se faire corriger par l'exorciste.

« Les seules fois que tu viens ici, c'est quand Léverrier et dans la citadelle… je me trompe ? »

Lenalee tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, avant de daigner à répondre.

« Oui, je dois bien reconnaitre que tu as raison. »

Si Lenalee, ressentait une certaine angoisse, Kanda, lui, ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son état normal. C'était comme si, sa libido, qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait posé aucun problème, s'était réveillé de manière plutôt, compromettante. Il est vrai, que pour un jeune homme de son âge, ça ne soit pas forcement bizarre, mais la bizarrerie était qu'elle se déclanche maintenant, dans la salle de méditation, avec une fille à côté. Une fille ?! Mais bien entendu ! Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux qu'une jolie jeune fille pour le… enfin comprenez ! Il tourna la tête et observa longuement Lenalee, avant que la visé, consciente qu'on l'observe, ne tourne enfin la tête vers son camarade. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Kanda ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis toute à l'heure »

« Euh, si, tout va très bien ! » Mentit le Japonais en tentant d'éviter le regard soucieux de Lenalee.

Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il devait absolument lui déclarer ce qu'il avait pour elle…. Mais qu'avait-il pour elle ? Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et vint à presque la renverser sur le côté, désirant, apparemment à prendre le dessus dés maintenant.

La demoiselle se retrouva donc presque allongée par terre, mais tenta de reculer hors de porté de Kanda, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé.

« Kanda ! Que… que fais-tu bon sang ?! » Demanda-t-elle, affolée et ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir un cri.

« Lenalee… il faut que tu me pardonnes… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant… je… je »

Le brun tenta de plaquer la victime au sol, sans grand succès car celle-ci se débâtait comme un beau diable, malgré le fait qu'elle n'est pas ses chaussures. Mais, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin étant donné la très grande différence de force entre elle et lui. En fin de compte, il réussit à lui bloquer tout mouvement au niveau des jambes, mais elle se servit encore énergiquement des bras, espérant peut-être, le faire partir et la laisser tranquille. Chose qui ne semblait pas se réaliser. Prise de panique la demoiselle ferma les yeux et commença à pousser un cri de détresse à tous ceux qui l'entendront.

« Kyyyaaahhh, S'il-vous-plait ! Quelqu'un, je vous en supplie !!!! »

Mais personne ne semblait venir et au fil des minutes qui passaient, Kanda se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but, cette sensation tant recherché.

Fin du chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapter 5 Sauvetage ou faux semblant ?

Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage ou faux semblant ?

Lavi passait dans le couloir, cherchant désespérément Kanda, qu'il devait admettre avoir perdu… Il devait vite le retrouver, sinon son plan ne se passerai pas comme prévu, et la drogue devait faire effet au moment précis. Chaque minutes comptaient et il devait faire vite, marchant à pas rapides dans les couloirs, il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement, salle qu'il fréquentait habituellement les trois quarts de la semaine. C'est dans un silence digne d'une cathédrale que Lavi entendit un cri perçant venant du fond du couloir.

« Lenalee… »

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, mais dans quel état serait-elle ? Encore un mystère. Même s'il s'agissait d'une vengeance, Lavi l'aimait et n'aurait jamais accepté que Kanda se fasse la main sur elle. D'ailleurs il en serait certainement traumatisé… Cette pensée fit sourire Lavi malgré sa crainte.

« Kanda ! Lâche-moi ! Kandaaa !! »

Des sanglots, un bruit de vêtements déchirés, un cri étouffé. Sans même frapper, Lavi entra, défonçant à moitié la porte sous la vitesse de son arrivée. La scène qui s'offrait à lui était peu banale : Kanda, à moitié allongé sur une Lenalee dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, pleurant devant l'acte de Kanda. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà été mettre sa main au creux de la poitrine dénudé de la demoiselle mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Il avait dû la violenter un peu, c'était sa nature quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait. Cheveux en bataille, Lenalee essayait de se cacher le mieux possible, profitant de l'arrivée de Lavi pour donner un coup de pied dans le torse de son agresseur, le renversant en arrière, mais Kanda attrapa la cheville de la jeune fille au vol, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle se débattait comme elle le put mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer. Lavi se jeta littéralement sur Lenalee pour la libérée de l'emprise du Japonais, tapant ce dernier pour qu'il la lâche, mais il résistait. Voyant que Kanda ne se laissait pas faire, Lavi lui assena un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure, le déstabilisant. Lenalee donnait toujours des coups de pieds, apeurée, mais elle n'osait malgré tout pas taper son ami. Après un second coup au visage, Kanda lâcha enfin prise sur Lenalee qui en profita pour se dégager le plus vite possible, reculant le plus possible de Kanda. Le mur du fond l'arrêta. Cachant sa poitrine comme elle le pouvait, elle voyait deux de ses meilleurs amis se battre par sa faute, même si elle n'avait pas tout à fait comprit pourquoi Kanda avait eu un tel comportement.

Les deux garçons se battaient à coup de poings, de coudes, sur les tatamis. Kanda ne se laissait pas faire, malgré la drogue, ce qui embêta Lavi qui ne voulait pas trop l'amocher. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Lavi mit Kanda K.O., le sang leur coulant de plusieurs endroits. Lavi lui donna un dernier coup pour s'assurer que Kanda ne se relèverait pas puis il se releva. Chancelant un peu, le rouquin se dirigea vers Lenelee, toujours en pleurs, cherchant désespérément à fuir sans y parvenir, même face à son sauveur. Elle gémissait faiblement de peur, Lavi s'approchant doucement pour la mettre en confiance.

« Lenalee… C'est moi… »

Mais elle ne voulait vraisemblablement rien savoir. Le jeune homme siffla son golem qui arriva dans la seconde et lui donna ordre d'aller chercher Allen de toute urgence. Seul.

--------------------------

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Allen déboula, hors d'haleine. Lavi lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Horrifié, Allen se rua vers la jeune fille, traumatisée et inconsolable. Lavi avait dû prévoir sa réaction car elle se rua dans les bras du jeune homme quand il s'approcha. Les larmes séchées s'étaient remisent à couler, et Allen versa sa larme aussi, puis il lui passa sa veste pour cacher ce que la chemise éventré laissait voir. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été là. La jeune fille dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers Lavi, pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Dans cette dernière, Lavi ferma la porte à clé discrètement, puis s'empara des deux verres présents sur le bureau, versant un peu d'eau et une autre drogue de sa conception, avant de proposer les verres.

« Faits la boire un peu, elle va finir pas se déshydrater sinon. Ca fait un moment qu'elle pleure, ça lui fera du bien. Tu devrais boire aussi un peu, ça l'incitera à t'imiter je pense. »

« Donne moi les verres, je m'en occupe. »

La serrant contre lui, elle avait été ramenée sur son lit, Lavi avait mis une couverture sur elle car elle ne voulait pas lâcher Allen, ce qu'il trouva bizarre puisque Lavi était un de ses meilleurs amis. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui tout à coup ? Peu être le combat contre Kanda l'avait éprouvée. Allen ne fit pas attention et bu son verre devant elle, l'incitant à faire de même. La dernière partie du plan allait commencée. Encore un peu de patience et il aurait enfin sa vengeance.

Le temps que la drogue fasse effet, Lavi parla avec Allen, pendant que Lenalee s'endormait doucement dans les bras de son amant. Après quelques minutes, elle fut complètement endormie, mais inconsciemment, elle ne lâchait pas son exorciste d'amant. Les garçons était content, elle dormait enfin, elle devrait aller mieux d'ici peu, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il en est de Kanda. S'il n'est pas réveillé, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Ok, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ait un tel comportement… »

« Ouais… Je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait ça… L'infirmière nous en dira peut-être plus… »

« J'espère… »

« Bon, à tout à l'heure »

« Ouais »

Lavi sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux autres seuls.

-------------------------

Lenalee s'était réveillée, toujours enlacée dans les bras de son aimé qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, mais cette veille apparente n'était qu'une illusion. Allen n'avait pas remarqué le changement. Lenalee bougeait doucement, remontant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Allen, avant de l'attiré doucement vers elle. Lui se laissait faire, et Lavi contemplait la scène, impatient de pouvoir jouer son rôle… Il était revenu entre-temps, Kanda étant toujours dans les vap, aucune information n'avait filtré pour le moment. Lavi avait réussi à trouver un bon bobard pour ne pas révéler ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Lenalee et Allen s'occupaient toujours, allant un peu plus loin, Lavi semblant ne pas exister. La drogue faisait enfin effet, et totalement même. Ils étaient enfin l'un et l'autre dans cet état de demi-conscience mêlée à un effet aphrodisiaque. Lavi pourrai en faire ce qu'il voulait à présent. Lui-même s'empara de la fiole contenant la drogue et en bu un petite gorgée au cas où il y aurait contrôle. Le temps que la drogue agisse sur lui, il laissât les deux autres commencer doucement, profitant du spectacle depuis le tabouret face au lit. Les yeux dénués d'expression étaient bizarre à voir, de vraies marionnettes sans les fils pour les manipuler. Les vêtements en lambeau de Lenalee s'enlevèrent d'eux-mêmes très facilement, le corps de cette dernière passant à travers les déchirures. La vengeance de Lavi était bien avancée. Les deux amants n'avaient toujours pas prit conscience de la présence de Lavi juste à côté d'eux et continuait leur sensuel caresses, baisers et autres mouvements. Allen se déshabillait lentement, entre deux langoureux baisers. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon et son caleçon lorsque Lavi fut lui aussi sous l'effet de sa propre drogue et les rejoint. Attendant docilement qu'Allen lui cède un peu sa place, Lavi retira lui aussi ses vêtements, commençant par ses bottes, puis continuant doucement avec sa chemise sombre. Allen laissa quelques instants Lenalee, profitant de ces quelques minutes pour retirer ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Lenalee était assise dans le lit, sa poitrine découverte, le reste de son uniforme gisant pour le moment au bas de ses reins. Avec une délicatesse inconnue de sa part, Lavi s'empara d'elle, qui lui tendait les bras, l'invitant. Pour la première fois, Lavi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Doux, léger, bref, un premier baiser réussi. Pour le moment, les gestes étaient encore maladroits de leur part mais ça n'allait pas tarder à s'améliorer. Alors que Lavi commençait à lécher le cou de la jeune exorciste, Allen le rejoint. Un peu perdue par la surprise, elle se laissait faire, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Allen l'avait gentiment poussée en arrière, chutant sur son lit avec les deux garçons au-dessus d'elle.

La chaleur était montée d'un cran dans la chambre, de plusieurs entre les trois jeunes. On pouvait voir le soleil décliner au delà de l'horizon…


	6. Chapter 6 Desirs

Chapitre 6 : Désirs

Les respirations étaient de plus en plus rapides et saccadés, tandis que la température corporelle augmentait. Leurs mains partaient timidement à la découverte du corps de l'autre, comme deux amants qui, au bout d'une longue attente pouvait enfin se découvrir mutuellement. Lenalee fermait les yeux au contacte doux des lèvres d'Allen dans son coup, sa respiration contre sa peaux la faisait doucement frémir. Allen de son côté laissait ces mains le guider à travers ces zones qu'il n'avait encore jamais parcouru. Il explorait doucement et prudemment les secrets de la jeune fille, comme un jeune explorateur à la recherche de nouveaux horizons. La jeune fille laissait de temps en temps percevoir de petit gémissement de plaisir, avant de fermer les yeux et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

Lavi, le seule sans doute à avoir un état encore "conscient", s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit lentement sur celui-ci avant d'approcher une main, particulièrement sûre, vers la demoiselle qui ne remarqua pour le moment pas la présence du rouquin. Il lui toucha délicatement l'épaule, en descendant doucement vers son ventre. Si la drogue était si efficace qu'il le disait cette approche devait être un franc succès pour notre ami. Allen remarqua la main de son camarade, mais son état, le poussa à "inviter" Lavi dans leurs sensuel ébats et sur le fait, Lenalee se retrouva entre deux jeunes hommes, dont l'intention palpable était de s'ébattre avec elle. Surprenant mais vrai, elle ne bronchât pas, mais quand Lavi commençât à descendre ses mains vers sa jupe elle eu une légère réticence que l'exorciste eu vite fait de maitriser. La jeune fille était maintenant manipuler, touché et par deux garçons dont la libido ne cesser de s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que les choses évoluaient. L'archiviste se faisait un malin plaisir à pénétrer ses doits dans l'intimité de la demoiselle tendit qu'Allen s'empressait de lui mordillait les mamelons, ce qui lui produisait deux fois plus de plaisir mais elle gardait tout de même une certaine crainte envers le jeune Bookman alors que la drogue faisait complètement son effets, étrange n'est il pas ?

La chambre était de plus en plus chaude, les sens des trois occupant étaient en éveille totale, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus forte et les lieux étaient de plus en plus moite. A travers les rideaux tirés, on pouvait percevoir un filet de lumière qui venait éclairer délicatement ses corps nus et brillant de sueur.

Cependant tout aurai ou continuer à aller pour le mieux, mais pas pour Lavi qui commença à y implanter des besoins sadomasochiste, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, Allen se leva et prit une bougie ainsi qu'une boite d'allumettes un une lame de couteaux. Bien qu'il y eu un peu de réticence de la part de la jeune femme au tout début, quand Allen lui passa une main sur le front, un sourire bien veillant sur le visage elle ne broncha plus et abandonna son corps aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne puent que jouirent de leurs positions. Puis soudainement, après qu'Allen ai allumé la chandelle, Lavi approcha lentement la lame effilé vers la cuisse de la demoiselle avant d'y glisser doucement la pointe et de remonter doucement vers la gorge de l'exorciste qui se raidissait sous le métal froid de la lame. Un sourire amusé parcouru l'espace d'un instant le visage du rouquin, la nuit sera longue et agitée.

Tous dans un état second, leurs corps obéissaient à leurs désirs inconscients. Les penchants sadomasochistes de Lavi, la soumission de Lenalee et les émotions refoulées d'Allen.

Soucieux de ne pas entailler la peau pâle de la jeune fille, Lavi n'enfonça pas la lame froide dans la peau de cette dernière, mais dans la sienne. Rapidement, une fine ligne rouge entacha sa main, formant des amas couleur vermeille, qui tombaient sur le corps de Lenalee, allongée sur le lit. Le sang rouge vif de Lavi tranchait net avec la pâleur de Lenalee, ou même d'Allen. Du bout du doigt, Lavi traça une étoile semblable à celle qu'Allen avait en guise de malédiction, sur la poitrine de la jeune exorciste. Sur son poignet, il traça un cœur. Il fit de même sur Allen, mais uniquement le cœur. Lui se traçât une croix. Ces dessins représentaient leurs liens en quelques sorte, du moins comme Lavi les voyaient. Il avait l'air triste, alors Lenalee l'enserra dans ses bras frêles et chanta une très légère mélodie. Allen la connaissait bien. Elle la lui chantait aussi quand il n'allait pas bien.

La chanson apaisa un peu le bookman qui l'embrassa doucement en guise de remerciements. Visiblement toujours un peu dans son émotion, Lenalee le poussa « violement » sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Sa peur semblait avoir disparut en voyant la tristesse du jeune homme ressortir. Elle l'embrassa, descendant le long des clavicules mais alors qu'elle descendait un peu plus loin, Lavi retourna la situation. A présent, elle se retrouvait allongée et lui au dessus d'elle. Allen les regardaient paisiblement, assis à côté d'eux. Lavi s'empara des lèvres de Lenalee, faisant courir ses doigts le long du corps de cette dernière, les enfonçant à nouveaux dans l'intimité de l'exorciste impuissante mais d'une docilité exemplaire. Surprise, elle semblait cependant aimer ça, de petits cris filtrant comme tout à l'heure. Un coup d'œil complice entre Lavi et Allen et ce dernier se joint au bookman. Cette fois, elle ne pu se retenir. Cambré, elle gémissait ouvertement, faisant monter à nouveau la sensualité qui émanait des garçons. Leurs doigts s'agitaient à l'intérieur d'elle, sa respiration saccadée. Un même geste, les deux jeunes retirèrent leurs mains de l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille et Lavi commença à s'en approché avec son propre membre, jouant avec sur le sexe de la jeune demoiselle et commença à s'approcher de plus en plus proche de l'objet de son désir.

La sensation était bien différente que lorsque c'avait été leurs doigts. Cette fois, ce n'était qu'une seule masse épaisse, gorgée de sang et avide de se déverser en elle qui avait prit place, mais les mouvements étaient doux, lents, bref Lavi savait parfaitement que c'était une de ses premières fois et ne forçat pas. Il fût d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, mais après tout, si elle était avec Allen depuis un moment, cela tombait sous le sens. Même s'ils étaient timides et discrets, c'était bien possible. Bref, Lavi était en elle et c'était le plus important pour lui. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais ça comptait quand même. Le plus important, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Son amour. Alors il devait profiter de son opportunité.

Après plusieurs mouvements lents, elle semblait se faire à lui. Bientôt ils ne feraient plus qu'un. C'est ce moment que choisit l'archiviste pour augmenter sa vitesse. Lenalee se cambra plus violement, la respiration plus saccadée que jamais, le plaisir bien présent. Même avec Allen, elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti pareille sensation. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle était sa première petite amie, comme lui l'était pour elle. Mais après tout, personne ne connaissait les détails de la vie antérieure du jeune bookman, mais au vu de sa performance, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas la première. Rapidement, elle atteint l'orgasme, toujours sous le contrôle de Lavi. Lui était plus que satisfait mais en voulait encore. Elle aussi visiblement, malgré son essoufflement. Les deux corps en sueurs se consumaient d'un amour factice mais Lavi n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'avoir que comme ça, du moins, tant qu'elle était avec Allen. Et au vu de leur situation, c'était bien parti pour durer. Bref, il ne fallait pas penser. Il était occupé et sa nature d'archiviste le poussait à analyser, mais la drogue l'aida à ne pas trop faire ressortir cette tendance. Il indiqua à Allen qu'il était temps qu'il se joigne à eux, lui aussi. Voyant que le rouquin ne voulait cependant pas encore céder sa place, Allen reprit les préliminaires tandis que Lavi lui donnait du plaisir. Heureusement pour le trio, les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure car elle poussa un gémissement d'une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce qui poussa Allen à la bâillonner, sous l'approbation de Lavi. Les pratiques sadomasochistes reprenaient-elles ? Cette idée traversa l'esprit pervers du bookman, mais il ne put se résoudre à abîmer la peau pâle de son amie. Bizarrement, il ne se lassait pas d'elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais il savait que son épuisement allait se faire sentir d'ici peu.

« Allen… »

C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Lavi lui avait enfin donné sa place, éreinté. Alors qu'Allen continuait d'embrasser la jeune fille, descendant sensuellement le long de son corps pour arriver à son sexe, Lavi s'était allongé à son côté pour reprendre son souffle, haletant. Lenalee était dans le même état mais subissait cette fois les assauts d'Allen, débridé par la drogue. Lui qui était toujours doux, attentionné et calme, si elle n'avait pas été sous l'effet de la potion, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Toujours doux quand il s'agissait de s'introduire en elle, il était un peu moins patient que Lavi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait attendu et avait hâte que ce soit son tour. Comme à son habitude, il se montra doux, lent au début pour habituer la jeune exorciste à sa présence, différente de celle de Lavi. Mais elle était plus habituée à lui et le changement de partenaire ne posa pas de problème. Les réflexes étaient plus ou moins déjà là. Plus amoureuse et conciliante qu'avec Lavi, cela ne se remarqua pas trop avec la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulés. De nouveaux la jeune fille criait de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'Allen allait et venait en elle. Le bâillon avait été une bonne idée au finale. Même si c'était Allen, elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, il le fallait. La drogue continuait d'agir sérieusement et un peu à l'instar des produits dopants, elle repoussait doucement ses limites sans s'en apercevoir. Toujours en sueur, toujours cambré, elle fit passer ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, l'attirant à elle, elle l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante entre deux mouvements de bassin. Lavi les regardaient, un peu surprit par cette aisance entre eux. Mordillant l'oreille de son aimée, Allen reprit ses coups de reins, cessant de la mordiller. Avec tant de passion et d'action, il aurait pu lui faire mal sans le vouloir.

Après quelques minutes de reprise, la cadence allait bon train et lui aussi titilla ce fameux point si sensible chez les femmes, cet endroit qui différait selon la partenaire. Le souffle de Lenalee eut un raté quand il toucha la zone sensible. Mais… elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et lui non plus. Les yeux révulsés, elle avait atteint l'orgasme depuis longtemps. Voir sa meilleure amie et accessoirement sa petite amie dans un tel état de jouissance lui réchauffait le cœur, déjà bouillant de par leurs ébats. Lavi aurait bien aimé pimenter un peu le tout mais Lenalee n'était pas le genre à s'offrir du plaisir seule.

Après plus de vingt minutes d'intense passion entre eux, Allen se calma, ralentissant pour finalement s'arrêter et imiter Lavi plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Lui était à présent assis, tout sourire, sur le bord du lit. Lenalee était toujours nue, haletante comme Allen et dans la même position que ce dernier sur le lit. Lavi en aurait bien redemandé mais elle n'était en état pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et qu'elle se repose quelques minutes. Cependant, tous les trois s'endormirent sans même s'en apercevoir…


End file.
